Sleep waks and secret talks
by Jay Roxy
Summary: When Robin cant sleep he wanders the halls and heres a noise he is not familiar with.... who else could be up at this hour? StarRob R&R pleez


Robin tossed and turned in his bed. He had always had so much guilt on his shoulders. He had betrayed them twice before, once as Red X and once as Slade's apprentice. He had obsessed over Slade and almost betrayed his friends for a third time, but nothing, nothing could compare to the guilt he felt right now. How could he let his obsession over something hurt one of his friends and at his hands too? He knew he had hurt Starfire, Physically and emotionally.

He tossed again. He told his teammates that he would get some rest but how could he sleep when he felt this bed. He flipped over and looked at the clock. It was 1:00 am and he still couldn't sleep. Finally he decided it was time to talk to Star, but what would he say 'sorry I hurt you star and oh ya by the way I luv you' no that would never work and it would probably freak her out too. 'I guess I should go tell her' he thought as he got out of his bed and started to walk towards her room.

As he walked down the hall he heard something. It surprised him at first but when he listened it took over him and sent shivers down his spine. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He kept telling himself that he should go talk to star but this noise it was too irresistible to walk away from.

He slowly crept into the living room and he heard the noise again. He could see the outline of someone on the couch. They were sitting up with something in their hand. Robin's eyes soon adjusted to the dark room and he could make out who the person was.

He realized that the noise he loved so much was actually a guitar, and the one who was playing it was STARFIRE!!

He recognized the song, it was broken. "No, that's not right" said star when she hit the wrong note. She started the song over again and this time when the guys voice was supposed to start singing Robin sang instead of an empty guitar.

_I wanted you to kno that I luv the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal you pain away_

Star paused for a moment unaware that anyone was even in the room with her, but she quickly started to play again.

_I kept your photograph and I kno it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

They both started to sing for the chorus

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_Your gone away, you don't feel me here anymore _

Robin stared as Star started to sing the chorus; her voice was like an angel calling out to him. Star continued to strum the guitar as she sang.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left learn and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Star put down the guitar and looked at Robin.

"I didn't kno you could play the guitar" said Robin still confused to why Star never told anyone that she could play that good.

"I didn't kno how you guyz would react so I kept it secret."

"Oh I see"

"So why are you not asleep? You said you would Rest" said Star in a scolding yet caring voice.

"I couldn't sleep, I had too much on my mind."

"Oh, and what were you thinking about?" asked Star.

"Well Star" Robin moved closer to Star "I've been thinking about you"

"Me? Why me?" Star was confused.

"Well, I don't really kno how to say this but, I luv you Star, and it was killing me knowing that I hurt you today."

Star was in shock; she had loved him too, but never knew how to tell him.

"Robin, a few nights ago I could not sleep so I came out here and wrote a song on my guitar. When I first played it I liked it, but then I realized how much it reminded me of you, would u like to here it?"

"Absolutely" said Robin

Star picked up the guitar and began to strum it.

_When I couldn't walk you helped my fly_

_The first time u saw me cry,_

_U wiped the tears from my eyes_

_I can't believe it took me this long_

_To tell you how much I really care_

_And how thankful I am that you'll always be there_

_Now that I finally have the courage to tell you the truth_

_I hope you kno that I luv you..._

"I kno its short but it's a working progress, so how did you like it?"

Robin was in shock from the song but he finally snapped out of it and immediately pulled Star into a wild and passionate kiss. They stayed like that for two hours and fell asleep next to each other, and Robin slept peacefully with his guilt put to rest.


End file.
